Ebony
by LaSpirit
Summary: She'd lived in the Paris Opera house her entire life, but what if some one came along and she had a chance to leave? Would she? and if Erik had the chance to kill again would he?
1. Chapter 1:Ebony

**Ebony**

She'd lived beneath the Paris Opera House ever since her fathers obsession with Christine. But what if someone gave her the chance to escape? If given the chance would her father kill again or would he let her go?

Disclaimer: I don not own any of the PTO characters. I only own the plot and the characters that you do not recognize.

A.N: This first chapter is a little short and I'm a little foggy as to how I want this story to end. Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated!

Chapter One: It's a girl

**Spring of 1903:**

Far beneath the Paris Opera House, there lived a couple that very few people new about. Erik and Emily had been married for about three years now and had desperately wanted a child. They finally got their wish. The child that they were to be blessed with was due any day now. Madame Giry, also expecting her first, sat down below in the shadows with Emily, her longtime friend, while Erik Gave Christine Daee singing lessons from a distance.

"Christine you must go higher! Again!" Erik knew that she could hit the note. She had a natural talent for it.

"_Think of me, _

_Think of me fondly _

_When we've said goodbye..."_

"NO, NO, NO! You must go higher! Practice over night and we shall continue tomorrow." Erik had lost his patience, again. And from the looks of it the child was frightened to death, even though she could not see him.

"Are you angry with me? Don't leave me, I promise I'll hit the note next time." Poor little Christine was shivering from the cold but still trying to do her best. She hoped that the Angel of Music was not to upset with her.

"No, Christine, I'm not angry with you. Just a little frustrated is all. I know t hat you can hit that note. It may be a little high for a girl your age but I know that you can do it. I must go but I will visit you again tomorrow and we can resume the lesson." And with that Erik went home to his wife and Madame Giry.

"Emily!" Erik was a little worried, when he returned below she was not sitting in his armchair like she usually was. Suddenly he noticed that a baby was crying. "Emily!" He was not worried anymore, but he was frightened.

"Hush, Erik, you must not yell around your child!" Madame Giry Was standing in the middle of his bedroom holding a small bundle. He ran to her and snatched the bundle from her. The baby had raven black hair and violet eyes, like Emily. "Where is Emily?"

"It was a difficult pregnancy Erik..." Madame Giry began to get tears in her eyes.

"Where is Emily!" Erik was getting extremely angry with Madame Giry.

"She did not make it, Erik. The delivery was took difficult, and she was too weak."

"Nooooo! Emily! Sweet beautiful Emily."

It had been Five days since the birth and Madame Giry had given birth to a healthy baby girl, Meg. She decided to take Meg down to the lair to visit Erik and to check on his child.

"Erik, are you okay?" Madame Giry knew that was a dumb question but she could not think of anything else to say. "Emily would not want you to beat yourself up over this. It was not your fault" Still no answer. "Erik how is the child? Have you thought of a name?" She was trying to cheer him up. It did not work, but at least it made him talk.

" She's fine. A little hungry though. I've been feeding her goats milk. She does not seam to like it though. I've decided to name her Ebony." Erik said this all without even looking up from the sleeping child that he was holding.

"Why Ebony?" She was really curious.

"Because it was a very dark day, the day she was born." Erik became lost in his thoughts.

"Hello, Erik, How is Ebony today?" Erik was doing better. It had been a year since Emily's death and he had put all of his effort into raising the child properly and still giving Christine her music lessons.

"Can you believe that she is already a year old? It seems like just yesterday..." Madame Giry realized that she had said to much. "Oh dear. I'm terribly sorry Erik."

"No, don't be. It's good for me to think of Emily every now and then." Erik tried to fight back tears. "Actually there is something that I want to talk to you about before you leave, please remind me." Erik new that he would not forget, he was just trying to make conversation.

"Okay, time to open presents!" Christine announced from the doorway. Erik had introduced her to his lair about a week after Ebony was born. He had than shown her himself that night. He thought that she would jump in fright, seeing as she was only twelve years old. Apparently she was very mature for her age because she just looked lovingly into his face, like she would her father, had he been alive, and she ignored the scars completely. Then she had heard Ebony crying and introduced herself to the child. From that day on she became the child's babysitter whenever Erik needed to haunt the Opera house.

They all sat around the fire place, Madame Giry, Meg, Christine, Erik, and on his lap, Ebony. She loved being the center of attention. From Christine she had gotten a music box, it had a horse rearing on the inside, and it sang _Think of Me_ Christine had had it made specially for the child. Madame Giry and Meg had gotten her a pair of ballet slippers, (a.n: they were made for a nine year old) and Erik got her harp, it was a little big and advanced for her age, but he hoped that he would be able to give her lessons on it one day.

"Now, Ebony, tell everyone thank you." Erik was very proud of his daughter. As she had grown her hair had gotten blacker and her eyes, more violet. She had very pale skin, Erik assumed this was because she had never been outside.

"Ank, yo" Ebony was so adorable when she tried to talk.

"Madame Giry, might I have a word alone with you for a moment, Christine would watch the children?" Erik seemed a little nervous.

"Of course Erik."

Madame Giry followed Erik into the den. "I had hoped , that when Ebony was old enough, she could join us up their. That is why I got her the slippers."

I had guessed as much, that is actually why I wished to talk to you. I was hoping that you would take her up there with you today and raise her as one of your own. I know that this is a lot to ask, I mean you already have Christine and Meg to raise, but..."

"Erik..."

"No let me finish before I get your answer. I will pay for anything and everything that both her and Christine need. I already think of Christine as my own child. When Ebony is old enough I want you to give her this locket and for you to tell her about me. After she is told, if she wishes she may come and live with me again. I just don't think that this place is a place to raise a child. I will give her music lessons, as the Phantom of course, that is if your answer is yes." Erik said all of this in one quick breath. Fearing that Madame Giry's answer would be no.

"I will take her Erik, only if that is what you truly want." Madame Giry was very hesatiant about all of this.

"It is." As Erik watched Ebony play with Meg a silent tear slid down his face.

A.N: I hope that everyone liked the first chapter. If anyone has any sugesstions or comment please feel free to e-mail me. Also in this story there is an age issue. In 1919 Christine will be 28, a little old I know, but it plays into my story. Meg and Ebony will be sixteen. Review my story please! ENJOY!


	2. Chapter 2:1919

1Chapter Two: 1919

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the PTO characters, I only own the plot and the characters that nobody recognizes. Enjoy! **

"This trophy from our saviors, from our saviors from the enslaving force of Rome!" Carlotta sang with great forcefulness. 

: With feasting and dancing and song, tonight in celebration,  
We greet the victorious throng, returned to bring salvation!

The trumpets of Carthage resound! Hear, Romans, now and tremble!  
Hark to our step on the ground!

Hear the drums, Hannibal comes!

Sad to return to find the land we love threatened once more by Roma's far-reaching grasp

REYER:   
Gentlemen, gentlemen...

LEFEVRE:  
Rehearsals, as you see, are under way, for a new production of Chalumeau's "Hannibal".

REYER:  
Monsieur Lefevre, I am rehearsing.

LEFEVRE:  
"Monsieur Reyer, Madame Giry, ladies and gentlemen, Please if I could have your attention, thank you. As you know, for some weeks there have been rumors of my imminent retirement.  
I can now tell you that these were all true and it is my pleasure to introduce you to the two gentlemen  
Who now own the Opera Populaire, Monsieur Richard Firmin and Monsieur Gilles Andre.

FIRMIN:  
And we are deeply honored to introduce our new patron, the Vicomte de Changy's

RAOUL and Dameon  
My parents, Brother and I are honored to support all the arts especially the world renowned Opera Populaire

LEFEVRE:  
Vicomte's, Gentlemen, Signora Carlotta Giudicelli, our leading soprano for five seasons now.  
And Signor Ubaldo Piangi.  
RAOUL:  
An honor, Signor. I believe we are keeping you from your rehearsal.  
My Brother and I will be here this evening to share your great triumph. My apologies, monsieur.

"We take a particular pride here in the excellence of our ballets, monsieur"

"I see why, especially that little blonde angel." Firmin spoke.

"My daughter, Meg Giry." 

"And that exceptional beauty? No relation, I trust." Lust, filled Firmin's voice as he spoke. (A.N: The Pervert.) 

"Christine Daaé, promising talent, Monsieur Firmin, very promising" Madame Giry, sounded very proud when she spoke. .

"Daaé, you say? No relation to the famous Swedish violinist?" Firmin's voice was filled with interest.

"His only child, orphan at 7, when she came to live and train in the ballet dormitory." Madame Giry was getting annoyed with this man.

"An orphan, you say! And who is that child, with the black hair? She is very graceful." Firmin's voice was full of aw.

"A distant cousin of mine, Ebony, she was abandoned as a child." But instead of having contempt in her voice, which Madame Giry should have when speaking about abandonment, there was love.

When the Vicomte's were being introduced, Ebony, Christine and Meg all sat on the sidelines and watched. Ebony could not believe that Christine and Raul used to be sweethearts. But it was not Raul that Ebony was watching, it was his brother, Dameon. Dameon had long, sandy brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. He had piercing blue eyes and a smile that would make anyone go weak in the knee's. As Ebony was watching him, she noticed him watching her as well. She leaned over to Christine and whispered, "What do you know about his brother?" Her voice filled with interest.

"Who, Dameon? That boy is as dull as a horse. All he does is sit around and read books all day. And whenever he talks he quotes things like Shakespear, and Lord Tennyson. I have never met any one more boring." Christine voice was filled with disgust.

He did sound boring to Ebony, after all she loved books, and one of her favorite authors was Alfred Lord Tennyson.

As Dameon and Raul made there way back to the mansion, via carriage, Dameon asked, "Did you notice the black hair girl standing next to Christine?"

"No, I...Wait! Christine was there." Anxiety filled Raul's voice.

"Yes, you didn't see her?" Dameon was thoroughly amused now.

"Christine. As in Christine Daee?"

"Yes that Christine. But did you notice the girl?" Dameon sounded very strange to Raul.

"No, I didn't."

"Mm. She had the most beautiful violet eyes, quit enchanting really."

There was silence the rest of the trip as Dameon day dreamed about violet eyes and Raul thought about his childhood days with Christine.

**A.N: Well review and tell me what you think. In this story I will be using some of the same songs from PTO but I am altering the words to fit there purpose. Well enjoy! **


	3. Author's Note

1**A.N: Sorry everyone but I won't be able to update until summer begins, I promise that I will finish the story, so check around June 5th. The Chapter may be short but I promise that I will have a new chapter up by then. Thanks for being Patient with me and thanks to all of my wonderful reviewer's, you are the reason that the story must continue. Have a good rest of school year! **


End file.
